


Happiness

by realsenunnie



Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realsenunnie/pseuds/realsenunnie
Summary: Follow me on twitter!https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Original Female Character(s), Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Yoo Kihyun/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Established Relationship: Wonho [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722355
Kudos: 10





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/real_sen_unnie

“Babe are you ready to go?” you hear your husband call out to you.

“Yes,” you called back from the bedroom, making your way to him.

You met Hoseok near the front door and shuffled into your flat shoes and nodded at him, indicating you were ready to go.

He guided you out of the door and led you to his car that was parked outside your home before opening the car door for you.

Somehow managing to get in, you put the seat belt on as you waited for him to come around to the driver’s side of the car. He turned on the engine, after getting in and putting his own sear belt on and put the car in drive, setting off to the set destination.

When you arrived, you waited for the car to be fully parked before unbuckling yourself. Waiting patiently, you watched your husband get out of the car and go around to help you out. You watched as he locked the car before he grabbed your hand, beginning to pull you with him. You could see the many guests that were also starting to arrive at the venue and smiled at the people you knew.

Walking down the decorated corridor, you came to a pair of stairs leading up to the hall that needed to be filled before the event could start. Feeling Hoseok break the hold from your hand, he put his arm around your waist to support you walking up the stairs.

The hall that you had now entered was beautifully decorated with tables that had flowers and wedding arrangements on it. You found the seating chart first to figure out where you would be sitting before making your way over there. Once you had found your seat, you sat down and greeted the group of friends who were sitting at the table.

“Wow, Noona! Your baby bump has really grown,” Changkyun said as he came over to speak to you.

“Hey! Don’t be so rude!” your husband stated, slapping the back of Changkyun’s head.

“Hoseok!” you scolded, “He hasn’t seen me in three months! Obviously he is going to be shocked at the size the baby has been growing,”

“Oh yeah, how was your backpacking experience?” Hoseok asked , forgetting about the rude comment – clearly interested at the younger boys’ trip abroad.

You laughed at him and shook your head before turning to engage in a conversation with Jooheon and his girlfriend. Soon, your conversation was cut short at the arrival of the bride and groom entering the hall and you all stood up to greet them. Hoseok helped you up from your chair and held you in his arms, one hand resting on your protruding bump.

Kihyun and his now new bride walked past you before making their way to the top table, and you smiled at them, knowing that you were once in their position. You can see the anticipation, excitement and nervousness in their faces. The guests were then asked to sit down as the ceremony began.

Once the ceremony was over, the guests were littered around the hall, some eating, some dancing, some talking to the newly wedded couple. You watched the scene happily and couldn’t stop smiling at this special moment. You were a sucker for weddings.

“Honey,” a voice called out to you, pulling you out of the zone you were in.

“Yes babe?” you said as you looked up at your husband, who had now come back to the table from speaking to other guests.

“Let’s go greet the newly married couple before we leave,”

“Sure,” you said replied, as you extended your hand to get some help with standing up.

You had made your way to Kihyun and his bride and congratulated them on their new life together.

“Make sure you enjoy the honeymoon, you both deserve it,” you smiled at them.

Kihyun smiled at his wife and nodded at you before replying to your statement.

“Sure, I intend to enjoy it – you never know, we might end up pregnant too,” he laughed.

You chuckled quietly at his statement before you smiled at his wife, who went bright red due to embarrassment.

“Well that escalated quickly,” Hoseok said as he turned to you, rubbing your back. “Ready to go babe?”

Suddenly feeling tired, you nodded at him and said your goodbyes to the newly married couple.

Making your way back to the table, you picked up your handbag that you had left in the care of Changkyun and said your goodbyes to the rest of the friends on the table before heading back to the car with Hoseok at your side, holding your waist.

As you walked, you put your hand on your bump and smiled, happy from the lovely evening you had.

“What are you smiling at?” your husband asked as he put his free hand on top of yours.

“I just feel extremely happy,” you replied.

He smiled at you stating he was glad and placed a small chaste kiss on your lips before continuing to lead you to the car.


End file.
